Come What May or Come Undone
by VivaLaVita
Summary: A loosely based sequel to "Valentines Day" by Kelsie19, Come What May or Come Undone is the story of two young men searching for the meaning of life and love. What happens when everything you expected turns out to be nothing of your reality? Do you settle into the comfortable or fight for the resilient past? And when you find what you're looking for, will it be enough?
1. The Past & The Present

**Author's Note:** I do not own Blaine or Kurt (though I would very much like to) or any of the other characters that will be seen in this fic.  
First foray into the art that is Klaine fan fiction, so be kind.

* * *

_It was if their lips were made just for the purpose of kissing each other. The tastes, the textures, the coy nip at a lip or tongue; it was natural, it was right.  
__**No…this is wrong.**__ Kurt thought to himself as Blaine made a path of light kisses across his jawline.  
He freed his hands from the soft curls that, moments ago, had been gelled into place. He could feel Blaine tense slightly as he pulled away to look at him.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked, his soft hazel eyes wide with anticipation.  
Kurt sighed. He needed to tell him. He had to tell him.  
"Blaine," he whispered softly. "I…I've been seeing someone."  
The few seconds of silence that followed his confession seemed to last an eternity, leaving a heavy and uncomfortable tension in the air but Blaine's gaze was still locked with his as if waiting for Kurt to admit that this was all a joke.  
"Blaine, I…" Kurt started. But what was he supposed to say?  
A few more moments passed before Blaine finally broke eye contact and hung his head in defeat. He moved his hands from Kurt's thighs quickly as if embarrassed that they were still there and lifted himself off of his lap.  
Placing himself in the seat next to Kurt, Blaine looked out of the fogged up window, remaining as silent as ever.  
Kurt wished he would say something, anything.  
Biting his bottom lip, which still tasted of Blaine, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking up to catch a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror. His lips were slightly swollen and the top button of his shirt was nowhere to be found. His hair, it seemed, had fared better than Blaine's and remained mostly in order.  
Distracted by the sound of laughing outside of the car, Kurt tore his gaze away from the mirror and glanced over at Blaine. He was still staring at the foggy window, his arms wrapped around himself tightly. Kurt felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him, but was once again at a loss for words.  
Blaine sighed softly and reached for the handle on the door.  
"Blaine," Kurt mumbled hopelessly.  
"It's okay," Blaine interrupted in a small voice, throwing a half-hearted smile over his shoulder. "It's uh…it's getting kinda late, so I should probably head home."  
Kurt could see the small gathering of tears in the corner of Blaine's eyes before he turned back to open the door.  
Stepping out into the frosty February air, Blaine pulled the jacket of his tux back on and duked his head into the car one last time.  
"It was great seeing you again Kurt. I've…I've missed you. I-"Blaine paused suddenly.  
Kurt silently begged him to finish what he was going to say but when he looked up Blaine had already turned to walk away. He could feel the chill of the night settle in the back seat of the car, claiming the space that Blaine has once been.  
Kurt closed his eyes, bidding away the tears that threatened to fall.  
"I love you too," He whispered softly, answering Blaine's unspoken sentiment.  
_  
"Kurt!"  
Kurt eyes shot open, startled by the sound of Rachel's relentless rapping on the bathroom door.  
"Seriously Kurt, you've been in there for forty five minutes. There isn't going to be any hot water left for me! You of all people should appreciate the importance of a healthy morning routine and your extended stay in our shared bathroom is prohib-"

"I get it Rachel, I'll be out in a minute," Kurt shouted over the stream of hot water. He bent down to turn the faucet off and pulled back the curtain of the shower, his mind wandering back to the memory that occupied his mind only moments ago.  
How had his mind wandered so deep into a memory he had tried to forget? He hadn't talked to Blaine in a little over six months. Not that he was counting.

_Has it really been six months?_Kurt thought himself as he reached for a towel.

Technically speaking it had been four months since they'd last spoken but Kurt hardly believed an awkward run in at the Lima Bean over the summer was worth mentioning. They hadn't spoken since their failed backseat tryst at Mr. Shue's wedding and both parties were equally surprised to run into each other. Kurt could barely mutter a reply after Blaine rambled on about getting into NYU so they both resigned to the uncomfortable silence and parted ways.

Kurt patted his hair dry with the towel then wrapped it tightly around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He opened the door of the bathroom and was greeted by the smell of Rachel's latest vegan concoction wafting in from the kitchen.

"Brody is here…" came an annoyed female voice from the same direction. Kurt stopped midway into his track to the kitchen and rounded the corner to his room instead. Brody was more or less a permanent fixture in their apartment as of late, but Kurt was still less than comfortable walking around in the buff around him. If only Brody granted him the same courtesy.

* * *

Twenty five minutes later Kurt emerged from his room primped and dressed in his favorite vest and scarf combo, desperate for a cup of coffee.

"Took you long enough," Rachel teased from her curled up position on the couch.

Kurt smirked into his yawn as he shuffled through the living room and into the kitchen to find Brody standing by the island and staring at a plate of food. He looked up when he sensed Kurt was near, his features twisted in a look of disgust.

"What is this?" he asked, gesturing to the plate.

"Vegan pancakes and egg substitutes," Kurt said dryly as he grabbed his favorite mug from the cabinet.

"It smells like death," Brody stated, pushing the plate away from him and turning to grab a banana from the counter.

"I'm sure it tastes just the same," Kurt added as he poured a steady stream of pike roast into his mug.

"You've lived with Rachel for nearly a year and half Kurt, how have you avoided eating her cooking?"

"I empty my plate into the garbage when she's not looking," Kurt stated simply, adding some milk to his coffee and stirring it slowly. "Or I offer to cook instead."

Brody raised his eyebrows in response and moved to empty his plate into the garbage can in the corner of the kitchen.

"I wouldn't do th-"

"Do you not like the eggs?" Rachel interrupted in an innocently wounded voice.

Brody froze with his back to Kurt and Rachel, one hand holding his plate and then other inches away from the lid of the garbage can.

"Er…no. I was uh, throwing away a napkin," he lied, turning around to face Rachel with wide eyes and a forced smile. He strode back to the island and took a seat in the nearest bar stool.

"I see," Rachel mused, narrowing her eyes slightly before turning to face Kurt. "You sure indulged in shower time today didn't you?"

"Yeah…"Kurt muttered distractedly as he watched Brody swallow a mouthful of eggs. Kurt shot him a look of empathy when his features contorted in a way that suggested he might be sick.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Rachel asked, obviously not satisfied with his monosyllabic answer. "Thinking about Adam?" she added with a quirk of her brow.

"You know for someone who was in such a hurry to get me out of the shower you sure are wasting a bunch of time inquiring about my apparent sexual fantasies." Kurt refuted, avoiding her question. He felt no need to bring up the past over breakfast, today was going to be stressful enough.

"Right you are Kurt. It would be a shame to let down my fellow classmates on the first day of class by being tardy."

"I don't know how they would survive," Kurt added dryly, moving to pat Brody on the back as he chocked on another mouthful of eggs.

"I'll be thirty minutes at most. Don't leave without me!" Rachel instructed over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom. "And tell Brody he can stop forcing himself to eat my eggs. I know you always throw yours away Kurt!"

"I love the first day of classes! I find it's the perfect opportunity to debut a different side of myself to a new audience. It's great practice for when I'm forced to go through the grueling audition process in the Broadway world."

Kurt suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he listened to Rachel yammer on about the first day of classes. He trailed a few feet behind her and Brody with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Kurt was looking forward to his second semester of classes as well, though not entirely with the gusto of Rachel. He had registered for a couple of general education classes and the required NYADA performance classes that he wasn't able to get into last spring. To the dismay of Rachel he opted out of signing up for the Modern Art of Dramatic Reading class with her and went with a vocal range class instead. He knew he had a great voice already, but it would be nice to have a relaxing hour or so first thing in the morning.

"And furthermore, today isn't only about a new set of classes, it's about a new set of classes that aren't being taught by Cassandra," Rachel continued as they turned the corner towards the performing arts center.

Kurt felt a vibrating in his left back pocket and smiled when he saw the name on the caller id. Without hesitation he took the opportunity to drown out Rachel's morning speech by answering the call.

"You have impeccable timing."  
_"Rough morning?"_  
"Interesting would be a more appropriate word. Are you anywhere near the performing arts building?"  
_"Er…no. I'm still at the apartment actually. Forgot to set my alarm last night after you left."_  
"I see."  
_"This is your fault. If you weren't so wonderfully distracting I would be able to meet you for coffee before classes."  
_"Well I've already had my morning coffee so I suppose it isn't that much of a loss."  
_"Ha. You're quite the sarcasm king today."_  
"I know, I'm sorry. Rachel has been particularly loquacious this morning and I've got a lot on my mind."  
"_Anything I can help with?"_  
"Nah, I think I've got it covered. I'm actually at my building now, did you want to meet for lunch?"  
"_Definitely. And don't forget that we have rehearsal tonight."_  
"No, you have rehearsal tonight. I'm just accompanying you."  
_"Fair enough. See you at Jinx around noon?"_  
"Sounds great."  
_"Alrighty. See ya then babe. Love you."_  
"Love you too."

Kurt placed his phone back in his pocket and turned to say goodbye to Rachel only to find her happily preoccupied by Brody, or rather by Brody's mouth. Smirking slightly he headed towards the glass doors of the building where his vocal range class was being held. The class was being taught by Professor Trent Calibre, who according to Brody's assessment was one of the easiest professors at the school so he decided on a seat in the back near the window. The view was extraordinary; a circle of buildings surrounding a steel and stone plaza. The water from the fountain reflected the rays of sun that filtered in from between the buildings, creating a whimsical lightness to the blatant New York architecture.

Kurt sighed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket again. It was eight fifty two and his class didn't start until nine. He decided to send a quick text to Rachel letting her know he had plans for lunch so she wouldn't wait on him. No sooner had he put his phone on the desk it was vibrating in response.

_Only you could get away with ditching me for a date Hummel._

Kurt smiled at Rachel's ability to make every conversation about her. Placing his phone back on the desk he resumed his previous act of looking out the window as his class mates slowly filtered in.

"Good morning impressionable youths!" called a cheery voice from the front of the class. Kurt turned his head to see who he believed to be his teacher behind the desk. He was a younger man, hardly thirty, with a dark complexion and an infectious smile.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'm happy to see so many new faces this semester. I'm Dr. Trent Calibre, but I'd much prefer if you called me Trent or Mr. C. and you, my delightful younglings, have decided to attend Pitch and Range 201. Undoubtedly you have heard from your older and wiser peers that I am somewhat of a pushover, and while this is very much the case I am also a teacher and my job is to teach you something worth learning. With that in mind, I'd like to start the semester off right with the always embarrassing albeit entertaining introductions!"

The class groaned collectively and Mr. C. perched himself on top of his desk, tucking his legs underneath him Indian style.

"So," he started, looking around the room. "Who will be the first to jump into the fire?"

Kurt glanced around the room, his eyes locking with a few others doing the same. His attention turned to a girl sitting two rows across from him whose hand shot up immediately.

"Fantastic!" Mr. C. exclaimed, obviously happy to have at least one willing participant. "Let's see, how about we start with the basics…name, major, where you're from…and add in an interesting fact or two about yourself."

The girl looked entirely too pleased to oblige.

"My name is Abby Goldman," she started in an obnoxiously shrilly voice. "I'm a Vocal Performance major from San Francisco. I recently transferred here from Berklee College of Music because quite frankly they weren't challenging me enough. I'm in pursuit of a fantastic career, like Lady GaGa, only better. You may have heard rumors that I was appearing in the non-equity tour of Wizard of Oz, and yes, those were true but ultimately I decided I could do better. I'm very excited to meet all of you acquaintance; it's always a good idea to make nice with the ensemble. "

_Great._ Kurt thought to himself. _Looks like I'll be sharing a class with Rachel after all._

Abby looked around the class expectantly as if waiting for some sort of standing ovation. Several members of the class stared at her openly while others tried desperately to avoid eye contact.

Mr. C. cleared his throat and nodded appreciatively. "Well that was quite the introduction Abby. I'm sure I'm speaking for everyone when I say I'm delighted to share my Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning with you. Who's next?"

Kurt sat through three more introductions by a tall and deep voiced Quinton Adams, a fair skinned and soft spoken Bethany Saunders, and a fairly normal seeming Harper Mann before he raised his hand to give his introduction.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm a Musical Theatre Performance major from Lima Ohio. This is my second semester at NYADA. I was rejected from the program my senior year despite my dazzling audition but was accepted last year during the Winter Showcase. Um, I was a member of two Glee clubs in high school and I enjoy making my own clothing."

Several of his classmates nodded appreciatively and Mr. C. clapped loudly, as he had for all the other introductions.

"Very impressive Kurt. I am quite the fashion mister myself if you hadn't noticed," he said with a wink. "I'm kidding," he added after the class broke out into a light laughter. "My wife picks out my clothes."

The laughter grew a bit louder at Mr. C's joke and Kurt decided that he quite liked this teacher. He reminded him of Mr. Shuester in a way.

"Now that you've all had a taste of my self-depreciation, who will be our next victim?"

Mr. C. glanced around the class and waited for another volunteer.

_How fitting,_ Kurt thought. _A school for performing arts and we've got a class full of shy people._

"No takers?" asked Mr. C. as he panned around the room. "So be it, I shall resort a teachers best friend…my class roster."

Kurt's phone vibrated loudly on the desk and he picked it up quickly hoping he hadn't caught anyone's attention. Looking around quickly he saw that his classmates were much distracted by who Mr. C. was going to call on. Letting out a breath of relief Kurt looked at his phone to see a text from Rachel. Honestly, didn't this girl have a class to pay attention in?

_Are you meeting Adam at Jinx Café?_

Kurt glanced up to see if he was missing anything important before sending back a reply. Mr. C. was telling the class a story about his first year teaching and having never received a class roster, and something else about fake names. Kurt decided it was safe to ignore and returned his attention to his phone.

_**Yes. And no, you're not invited!  
**__But Brody says they have the best tofu…  
__**Then you and Brody will have to go some other time.  
**__Kurt…  
__**Your whining via text is just as annoying as it is in person. Aren't you in class?  
**__I'm already a star Kurt, I hardly have to pay attention.  
__**You got yourself kicked out by being a know-it-all didn't you?  
**__No…  
__Yes.  
__**LOL Rachel, find another place to have a disgustingly public make-out session with your boyfriend. Jinx has been claimed by me and mine.  
**__You got to see him last night. How much alone time do you need?  
__**Just as much as you and Brody, except I don't let my boyfriend stay at the loft when you're home.  
**__Brody didn't sleep over last night.  
__**So he magically appeared in our apartment at 6:30 this morning to use our shower and eat our food?  
**__Yes…  
__**Liar! I heard you last night.  
**__You heard what?  
__**I need g2g. Some of us have a class we need to pay attention in…  
**__Kurt! What did you hear?  
__**See ya later tonight.  
**__Kurt!_

Kurt looked up once more to see if the rest of the introductions had started."...and it was a lesson well learned, let me tell you," laughed Mr. C. The class laughed along with him for a few moments before he picked up the roster again. "Alright, let's see who we've got here…"

Kurt diverted his attention back to his phone and smirked. Rachel was going to be in a choice mood when he got home tonight. Perhaps he would stay over at Adam's just to be safe. Deciding that he was in a rather snarky mood, Kurt typed out another quick reply.

_**Oh and I like when Adam touches me there too…  
**__I'm going to kill you…_

Kurt smiled to himself as he pocketed his phone.

"Take it away youngling!" said the voice of Mr. C. He had apparently chosen someone to give an introduction while Kurt was texting. Kurt glanced out the window and down at the fountain. It vaguely reminded him of a park in Lima that he was particularly fond of. Of course he hadn't been there since he had dated…

"Blaine Anderson from Bellefontaine Ohio."


	2. The Partner & The Parasite

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to get this up. Been fairly busy with the website and podcast. If you have a chance to check out fangirlology do it. Or don't. Up to you.  
Hope you enjoy! =)

* * *

_"Blaine Anderson from Bellefontaine Ohio."_

Kurt's head snapped up and he looked around the room wildly, very convinced his mind was playing tricks on him. He could have sworn he had just heard the words "Blaine Anderson" in a smooth and velvety voice that very much resembled Blaine Anderson's. But that was entirely improbable because Blaine Anderson didn't go to NYADA. In fact Blaine Anderson was attending NYU this fall; a fact that he had mentioned to Kurt during their more-than-awkward run in.

_Then why is there a Blaine Anderson sitting three seats in front of you?_ Asked a small voice in Kurt's dead.

_**No. Not real.**_ Kurt argued, shaking his head slightly. He leaned a few inches to the left to peak around the girl seated in front of him. _**Shit.**_  
_Told you._

_**Oh shut it**_, Kurt snapped. _**Sweet baby Jesus I'm having a fight with myself.**_

The small voice laughed openly while Kurt leaned back into his seat and sidled down a few inches. The least he could do was try to stay off Blaine's radar.

_Don't be thick Hummel; you already gave your introduction.  
__**Shit.**__  
Call me crazy, but aren't you overreacting just a tad?  
__**Overreacting?**__  
Yes, overreacting. Sure, your incredibly sexy ex is sitting in your vocal range class, but you don't care about him anymore. So what's the harm?  
__**The harm is…is…**__  
Exactly._

"I'm double majoring in Vocal Performance and Dance," Blaine stated, continuing his introduction. "I was in a few singing groups in high school and uh, I love scrapbooking."

Kurt clapped politely with the rest of the class as Blaine took his seat.

"A double major? Well Mr. Anderson, either you are very dedicated to your art or secretly have a death wish," joked Mr. C. from his seat on his desk. He chuckled lightly but quickly stopped when the class remained silent. Clearing his throat he added, "NYADA is a great school for both of those studies. You should do very well here."

_He would do very well anywhere.  
__**I thought I told you to shut it**__, _Kurt snapped as the voice in his head appeared once more.

"Truthfully NYADA wasn't my first choice, sir." Blaine refuted, smiling slightly. "But I am very happy to be here."

"Oh, I see," Mr. C. replied slowly. "How lucky we are that your original plans fell through. We are delighted to have you join us. Alight, who's next?"

Kurt straightened in his seat a tad and glanced quickly at his phone. Class didn't end until ten thirty and it was only nine forty two which meant Kurt had forty eight minutes of uncomfortable self dialogue to look forward to.  
_You could always scope out the ex…  
__**I'm resisting the urge to punch you right now.  
**__Wouldn't you ultimately be punching yourself?_

_**You know what I mean…**_Closing his eyes and willing his eager subconscious away, Kurt decided there really was no better time to sneak a glance or two at Blaine. He rifled through his messenger bag until he found a ballpoint pen then inconspicuously dropped it on the floor to his left.

_Smooth, Hummel._

Leaning to the left and bending slightly to pick up his pen, Kurt took the staged opportunity to gaze at Blaine for a few drawn out moments. He hadn't expected anything majorly drastic, but Blaine had hardly changed in the past four months. . True to form, he had dressed in a sweater vest and bowtie, the hems of his pants barely grazing the tops of his feet. The only thing to signify the difference in high school Blaine and college Blaine was his hair. The use of gel was still evident, but he had let his dark curls keep their form. Kurt smiled appreciatively, noting that he had always told Blaine he should use less gel.

"Ahem."

Kurt turned his head slowly upward to see the girl in front of him staring at him with a quizzical brow.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your er, whatever it is you're doing but I think we should get started," she stated, turning in her seat to fully face Kurt.

"Sorry but what exactly are we starting?"

"The know-your-neighbor exercise…"

"Oh right." Kurt raised himself from the floor, pen in hand, and offered a half smile to Amy. Or was it Amanda? Ashley? So much for paying attention in class today. "I uh, dropped my pen."

What's her name smiled sweetly and nodded.

"So..Ashely…"

"Ashtin."

"Yes, right, Ashtin," Kurt corrected himself, smiling apologetically. "What should we talk about?"

"He didn't really give us a specific set of questions or anything. I guess we can just play it by ear."

"Sounds great. Actually, I need to talk about something, would you mind?"

"Oh, um…sure."

* * *

"And now he's here, which as you can see is mildly freaking me out," Kurt finished, slouching into his seat in defeat.

Thirty five minutes and twenty seven seconds later, Ashtin knew the entirety of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. She sat with her legs crossed, face cradled in her hands, and eyes wide in interest. She had been the perfect audience for his tale, 'ohhing' and 'ahhing' at the proper times and occasionally adding a soft spoken 'oh, that is awfully romantic'.

"So," Kurt started, sighing softly. "Am I acting like raving lunatic?"

"Well, firstly, I don't think you're crazy," she said encouragingly, peaking over her shoulder to glance at Blaine. "He truly is gorgeous and I would fake drop a pen any day to stare at him. But honestly Kurt, I think that maybe you are overreacting a bit. Ultimately you are the one who ended things, and from what you've told me Adam seems like a great guy. So no, you're not crazy. Shocked maybe, but not crazy."

Kurt nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

"Your friend Rachel, however, does sound a little psychotic."

"You have no idea," Kurt laughed. "Ashtin, you have truly been a joy to talk to. Thank you for listening to my pathetic recount of my adolescent romance."

"No problem," she answered, smiling widely. "It's great to meet someone who is semi-normal. New York is a tad overwhelming when you're from Texas."

"Tell me about it, I was raised in Ohio. I-"

The overwhelming sound of shuffling filled the room as the class gathered their things, some of them finishing their conversations.

"Well," started Ashtin, as she unfolded her legs and bent down to grab her bag. "I suppose we should get out of here. I, uh, meant what I said; it was really great getting to know you."

"You too Ashtin," Kurt smiled. "Maybe we can go get a drink sometime. I'll even bring Rachel along for the sole purpose of your entertainment."

"That sounds oddly exciting," Ashtin laughed lightly, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "See ya on Wednesday!"

"See ya." Kurt lifted the strap of his own bag over his head and let it rest on his shoulder, turning his head with all the nonchalance he could muster to see if Blaine was still in the room. He took note of his empty seat and let out a sigh. Whether it was one of relief or disappointment, he wasn't sure.

* * *

Half way through his Honors English class Kurt's phone started buzzing loudly from its pocket in his bag. Finishing the line of notes he was jotting down, he reached for his phone to see Rachel's name on the caller id. _Jesus Rachel, do you pay attention in any class? _He asked, silently cursing his best friend. He rejected the call and set his phone on the desk. Without missing a beat, his phone vibrated loudly again, this time displaying a text.

_Why aren't you answering your phone?_

Kurt huffed in annoyance as he quickly typed out a reply then turned his phone off. Today was quite possibly the most interesting day he had had in a long time and playing witness to the next Rachel Berry freak out wasn't going to make it any better. Taking a few calming breaths, he reminded himself that he was meeting Adam in less than an hour and smiled. Adam had a way of making everything better.

* * *

"Of course it did occur to me to choose a more modern adaptation of the song, but quiet honestly it's too predictable."

Adam had spent the majority of their lunch filling Kurt in on the happenings of The Apples. He had somehow managed to evade attending a rehearsal for the past couple of weeks but agreed to come tonight if Adam let him have complete control of dinner reservations until Christmas. In Kurt's mind it was a fair trade; Adam had a horrible knack for picking dodgy corner cafes with mediocre service.

"Darling, are you listening?"

Kurt nodded, muttering a non committal 'Mhm' and continued to stare at the caprese salad on the table in front of him. He let his mind wander to a place that he seldom acknowledged these days; a place where Blaine Anderson was the one sitting across from him. What were the odds that he would daydream about Blaine the very same day he unexpectedly reappeared in his life? And why hadn't he acknowledged Kurt's existence in class this morning?

_Because you told him you needed to move on._

Kurt blinked slowly, remembering the phone call from Blaine that came just two days after Mr. Shuester's wedding. He had not been kind that day, wasting no time in telling Blaine that what happened in the car was a mistake and that he needed time. He felt his heart breaking with every unspoken word and silently begged for Blaine to fight for him. But that never came. Instead he heard the subtle click of the line disconnecting and the muffled sound of his own choked back sob.

"Kurt love, are you sure you're quite alright?"

Kurt lifted his head to meet the steely blue gaze of his boyfriend and smiled lightly.

"Of course," he insisted, gently squeezing the hand that was holding his under the table. "Can't I enjoy a nice quiet lunch with my boyfriend?"

"Yes, you can. But your boyfriend would much rather prefer if you joined in on the conversation now and then," Adam joked kindly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I suppose I'm just a little distracted today. I didn't realize that the first day of classes would be so…trying."

"Welcome to NYADA, love."

Kurt smiled again as Adam reached his free hand forward to lightly touch his cheek. He leaned into Adam's touch and closed his eyes, relishing the small affection. The light sound of metal scratching pavement reached his ears around the same time Adam's kiss reached his lips. It was warm and soft, as it always was with Adam.

"Would you like to continue this back at my place this evening?" Adam whispered, his breath tickling the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Jumping the gun a bit aren't we?"

"Actually I have a feeling that our quiet lunch is about to get a lot less intimate," Adam sighed as he pulled away from Kurt.

"What do you me-"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, why haven't you been answering your phone!?"

"Oh dear lord she found me," he panicked, turning to see which direction Rachel was coming from. "She's been texting and calling nonstop since this morning."

"Friends often do that, love," Adam laughed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Rachel Berry is not a friend," Kurt whispered dangerously. "She is a self-obsessed parasite whose equally self involved boy toy refuses to leave my apartment. Or have the decency to wear clothes."

"You love her dearly, I know you do."

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled again. He could see her just a few tables away, one hand waving frantically in the air to get his attention and the other pulling a less than thrilled Brody along behind her.

"Perhaps she has something interesting to tell you," Adam suggested with a lift of his eyebrows.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh very much so," Adam barked. "Kurt, darling, you're hiding from your best friend on the grounds that she has been calling you too much. Rachel probably wants to tell you how fantastic she was in class, or how perfectly toned her boyfriends ass is. Of course judging from your morning, you're already well aware of that."

Kurt shot him a less than amused look as Rachel and Brody neared their table.

"Honestly love, this is Rachel. What could she possible say th-"

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted, catching her breath as she came to a stop beside Kurt. "You have deliberating been ignoring me all morning."

"Good afternoon to you as wel-"

"Not now Adam." Rachel interrupted, with a dismissive wave of her hand. Kurt could see Adam open his mouth in argument but Brody shook his head slightly. "Is there any particular reason that you have been avoiding me today? I could have been dead for all you know. Then where would you be?"

"Having a quiet and uninterrupted lunch date," Kurt replied dryly.

"Oh. So you find it funny that I've been trying to relay a very important message to you for the greater part of three hours?"

"Rachel, just let it out. What quarter life crisis do you need my help with today? I really hope it's not sorting out your hemlines again because I really don't take much pride in being that close to your downstairs business."

"This isn't a laughing matter Kurt and it has nothing to do with me. It's um..." She paused shooting a nervous glance at Adam. "It's about the Warblers."

"The Warblers?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "You've been stalking me all morning because you have news about the Warblers?"

"Yes," Rachel lied, her eyes shifting quickly between Kurt and Adam. "A uh…particular Warbler is in town and I thought you might like to know."

Kurt's confused stare in Rachel's direction faltered slightly. Rachel hardly ever showed an interest in the Warblers after Kurt left Dalton and as far as he was concerned she didn't keep in contact with any of them after school except for…

_Oh no._

Kurt cleared his throat and glanced quickly at Adam before answering. "Rachel, I'm sure if anyone was in town they would have told me."

"Well, you see, that's the thing-"

"Seriously Rach, if they want to see me, they'll call me."

Rachel looked as if she might combust at any moment, letting out an exasperating huff. "You don't understand."

"Rachel, I assure you, I completely understand," Kurt insisted, praying Rachel wasn't daft enough to bring up Blaine over lunch with his boyfriend.

"Kurt, the Warbler is _here_. At _this school. _And I really think th-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is a Warbler?"

All heads turned to Adam who looked merely amused by the entire conversation. Kurt smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Just a silly group that I sang in in highschool."

"Kurt it wasn't a silly group, it wa-"

"It was a great place for me to learn self acceptance, I agree."

"That's not what I was going to s-"

"So Brody, I hear you like Jinx Café. I didn't take you for the tofu type."

"Kurt I think maybe we should talk elsewh-"

"Oh no, I'm quite fond of this table, thank you.'

"But I really need to tel-"

"To tell me how fabulous Adam looks today? I agree. Mustard yellow suits him well."

"Kurt, I-"

"I'm thinking we should come here for lunch every day. It is really quite cozy an-"

"KURT, BLAINE IS AT NYADA!"


End file.
